


Midnight Visits

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Witching Hour [9]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyone Needs A Hug, Foggy's listed next of kin, Grief/Mourning, Loss, M/M, May Parker (Spider-Man) Dies, Vampire Matt Murdock, Vampires, not so human disaster Matt Murdock, vampires raising a human child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Foggy was snuggled up against Matt's chest, watching something that Matt had no real interest in so he let him try to sleep while finishing his tv show or movie or whatever it was. Sounded like some soap opera from hell to Matt but he was too run down to care to try to stay interested. Foggy shifted carefully away when Matt shifted and heard a pop, “This, this is what you get for taking a beating while already being half dead.”Matt sighed as the tension in his lower spine finally relax, “I'm fine, Foggy, just had this kink in my back all week, it finally let up.”“Wouldn't be the one I put there, would it?” Matt snickered as he kissed his cheek, “Maybe-” Foggy was curled against his side until Matt suddenly tensed, “What's wrong?”“Cop, at the door.”Foggy suddenly panicked, “Why are they here?”“I don't know but they're not alone.” Matt was already shifting Foggy away to head toward the knock, “Coming.” Matt was blinking when he opened the door, tilting his head, “Hello?"***Aunt May passed, Foggy is listed as Peter's next of kin***
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: The Witching Hour [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618255
Kudos: 98





	Midnight Visits

Foggy was snuggled up against Matt's chest, watching something that Matt had no real interest in so he let him try to sleep while finishing his tv show or movie or whatever it was. Sounded like some soap opera from hell to Matt but he was too run down to care to try to stay interested. Foggy shifted carefully away when Matt shifted and heard a pop, “This, this is what you get for taking a beating while already being half dead.”

Matt sighed as the tension in his lower spine finally relax, “I'm fine, Foggy, just had this kink in my back all week, it finally let up.”

“Wouldn't be the one I put there, would it?” Matt snickered as he kissed his cheek, “Maybe-” Foggy was curled against his side until Matt suddenly tensed, “What's wrong?”

“Cop, at the door.”

Foggy suddenly panicked, “Why are they here?”

“I don't know but they're not alone.” Matt was already shifting Foggy away to head toward the knock, “Coming.” Matt was blinking when he opened the door, tilting his head, “Hello?”

“Sorry, we're looking for Franklin Nelson.”

Matt's heart would have been pounding if it beat at all, “What's this about?”

Foggy was already heading over, “I swear, if this is about Josie's glasses, I told her I'd pay her back on Friday, she already knows it was an acci- Peter?”

Matt finally zeroed in on what was 'wrong' with the small group at the door when a small body bolted past him, “Foggy,” he heard the kid crying.

Matt felt like he'd just fallen down a well, his hearing just dimmed down to the soft crying and the frantic pounding heart holding onto Foggy as if it were a lifeline. “Foggy, tell the officers to let me know the details then take the kid to the bedroom to help him calm down.”

“Right, um, this is Matt Murdock, my life and business partner, he's privileged to everything I am, so can you, talk with him while I calm Peter down.”

Matt grabbed his cane, needing something, anything to cling to as he showed the officer outside. “You said cancer.”

“Yes, we would have waited, given the time of night but, there was instructions to make sure Peter was taken to Franklin Nelson.”

“She knew,” Matt picked up the sound of crying and shook his head, “He didn't.”

“No, she- she'd prepared, but she was hopeful. Apparently it didn't go the way she wanted it to. He, came home late, and found her.”

“Foggy listed as next of kin or guardianship?”

“I have the papers for him, but we don't have a braille copy, we- we weren't aware.”

“Everything,” Matt mumbled as he heard the crying start dying down, along with the soothing words, Foggy telling Peter some story about some babysitting adventure they'd had way back... after... “This is- Foggy's helped him through this before, when his parents...”

“Sounds like a good reason why she'd name a cousin next of kin for him,” someone muttered to themselves while Matt reached for the door, keeping it shut.

“Can you, give them a few more minutes, it's, sound carries. I- want to give him a chance to let him rest before we deal with the legal stuff.”

“Of course, Mr. Murdock.”

Matt heard Foggy approaching the door, “He's out,” was whispered as he waved the officers back into the apartment. “So, how's this going down?”

“We have the paperwork for the- well everything.”

Matt stood at Foggy's shoulder, reaching to squeeze it when he got overwhelmed, “Why didn't she tell anyone?” Matt just hugged Foggy tight when he took a shaky breathe, “She- didn't even tell me she listed me as Peter's guardian, if-”

Matt caught rustling, shifting, “I'll check on Peter.”

Foggy nodded, shaking himself to go over the information, “Yeah, thanks.”

Matt cracked the door open, slipping in before closing it, “I know you're not asleep. And, I know you probably don't remember me all that well.”

“Matt, Foggy's buddy, guess you two finally said how you really feel about each other, huh?”

Matt nodded, “Yeah, well-”

“Pretty obvious, who takes friends to family reunions? Seriously, you two... a lot of denial back then.”

“And you got over your shyness it seems. I remember when Foggy was crushed you wouldn't give him a hug.”

“Yeah, well, school bullies, all that. Rough couple years.”

Matt settled on the bed, “So, no hug then?”

Peter laughed, it was cut off by a sob, as he crawled over to tuck himself next to him, “I'll allow it.”

Matt held him close, “It's going to be okay. No matter how bad it feels, No matter how much it feels like it can't get any worse- It'll take time but, it will be okay.”

“I know, I know, but it still doesn't make me feel better about it.”

“It never does.” Matt mumbled as he heard and felt the kid slowly start relaxing, tucking him back in to see the officers leaving and Foggy just starting at the information on the table. “So-”

Foggy nodded, “So-”

“Peter has school in the morning, I'll get my alarm out of the bedroom before we call it a night, you'll have to call him in. Explain, why it'll be a few days before he'll be going back.”

“Matt, we're- how are we going to do this?”

Matt frowned as he rubbed his eyes, “Well, for started, tell Peter not to leave his shoes lying around, nearly tripped over them in the bedroom.”

“Matt, you know that's not what I'm talking about,” Foggy hissed, “How are we- we're...”

“One day at a time, just- like normal people.”

“We are so far from 'normal' Ripley's is calling us.”

Matt snickered, “Yeah, well, we're gonna have to remember normal. Don't worry Foggy, just, remember to breathe around the kid and try not to pass out around him. We'll be alright.”

“I need a drink, I need a whole fucking bar...”

“Full agreement there,” Matt kissed his forehead. “Don't worry, I'll take care of you.”

“Me? What are you talking about?”

“Foggy, I'll provide for _us_ just make sure the kid gets proper food and rest and... that he's in a loving home.”

“And when you go running off in the middle of the night?”

Matt shrugged, “Just, tell him I've got insomnia or something.”

Foggy's head tapped the table, “I'm not going to start this thing out lying to the kid.”

“Foggy, we're already lying... Just, it's just to keep everyone safe,” Matt smirked at the grumbling. “I'll go grab us that drink.”

Foggy mumbled, “Make it high proof.”

“And can you check into rentals? We're- a 1 bedroom however roomy isn't the best thing for 3 people.”

Foggy groaned, “Right, fuck, but I'm going to miss the giant fucking billboard.”

“Oh, it's a requirement,” Matt smiled as he grabbed his cane and coat, “Oh, what's the kid drink?”

“Anything really, the more sugar the better, think he's got an issue keeping weight, the kid's been scrawny for years.”

“Anything you object to?”

“Do NOT bring energy drinks into this house, Murdock, you don't know how wound this kid can be.”

“So, high octane energy drinks, got it,” Matt pulled the door closed and headed out.


End file.
